Mettle Against Metal
Overview :"A metal golem sprang to life without warning. Fend off its fierce attack and return it to slumber." Fight and defeat the Metal Golem. Walkthrough Journey to the Witchwood and enter the area through the tunnel under the tree near the Witch's House. The Metal Golem is in the swamp area on an island round which the forest river passes. Its body is impervious to all damage, both physical and magick-based, so attacking it is useless. The creature can only be slain by destroying the floating glowing discs around the battlefield with physical attacks. Generally, it is necessary to have a character with a physical bow in the party in order to destroy the single disc located above ground level. However, there are alternative tactics to destroying the floating discs, see also Metal Golem § Destroying discs. ;Disc locations *Right in front of the Metal Golem's resting place on the island. *On the opposite river bank directly east of the island. *From the previous disc, head directly south across the river, it is in a small clearing next to a tree. *Head back to the river, then follow it east a bit until the shore or the northern side of the river. Head north past the shore up to the Ore deposit in the rock face, then turn east - it is between the roots of a tree. A Skeleton Knight will spawn even during daylight hours if the party gets close enough to the chest it guards. *From the previous disc, head north along the cliff next to the river. When a dead end is reached on the cliff, look down to see the next disc placed in the river below. There is also a Golem on the river bank near this disc that rouses when nearing it. If the Arisen wishes to avoid this Golem while fighting the Metal Golem, it is advised to shoot this disc with a bow while still on the cliff. *Head back to the river island and continue west along the river. The next disc is perched atop a tree branch high above the river. This disc usually requires the use of a bow to destroy it. *Continue along the river heading west - the final disc is in the river in front of a waterfall. Notes *Access to the far area of Witchwood beyond the tunnel below the Witch's House is given after the Golem is defeated during the quest Witch Hunt and becomes available after leaving and returning to this area. *For Metal Golem battle tactics see the Metal Golem page. *Whilst the quest Witch Hunt is still active, the Metal Golem can be located, but it will remain immobile and impervious to attacks. *To find the discs, watch for bright light orbs of energy that float from the medallions to the Metal Golem and backtrack the trail to each disc. *This is one of only a few sidequests that carries to the Post-Game. It will only cancel once Fathom Deep is completed. *This quest isn't listed on the Pawn's Quest Knowledge screen, but it counts towards the trophy/achievement The Hero. * If a Ferrystone is used to leave the area at the end of Witch Hunt, Selene will remain standing at the Guardian's Grave and the quest will not become available. Exiting and re-entering Witchwood without the use of a Ferrystone will fix this. Category:Sidequests